


Plastic Flowers (English Translation)

by FlametheSeraph



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Not a Google translation it's an actual edited translation, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Translated Work, Please go kudo the original. It is very good and deserves more views.https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510173
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 32





	Plastic Flowers (English Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronicMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicMaiden/gifts).
  * A translation of [Plastic Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510173) by [IronicMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicMaiden/pseuds/IronicMaiden). 



> GO. DO IT NOW.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510173

If someone had asked Tim how he got from Benedict Hall to the hospital, he couldn't answer. Things were moving too fast for him to understand. 

One moment he is fighting with Alex, to stop him and avenge his friend's death. Next, he faints, all bloodied, and the preceding events happen as if he were only a passive viewer of all this. 

It didn't matter much to him, what mattered now was that he was standing in the emergency room with artificial purple hyacinths in his hand, waiting for the right moment to enter the room where _he_ was laying.

Though it was a bit ironic - he had faced more things than normal people could even imagine - Tim Wright was still afraid to enter this room. He and Jay did not part ways in agreement. He thought he had lost him forever, until one of their viewers wrote in that someone had found a shot man in the forest who now lies in this hospital. At first, the brunet thought it was a joke or a coincidence, but it was not. Alex didn't kill Jay, and he was now just past the door. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, hesitating, wondering if it was even a good idea, but eventually, he crossed the threshold.

The man's eyes on the bed widened as soon as he saw him. They said nothing, only looking at each other for a moment. Timothy wanted to throw himself at him, hug him and say how happy he was that he was alive. Jay, however, did not look like he was delighted with this visit, he looked at Tim like he was the last person he wanted to see. It crossed his mind that he would probably be less displeased to see Alex or that being. 

Suddenly he felt how awkward it was, and for a second he wished he hadn't come here at all. He could leave without saying a word, let Jay live his life normally.

He did not do it. 

He came closer to the man's bed, looking anywhere but him, placing the flowers on his legs.

When he'd still been hanging around the emergency room, there were a billion ideas going through his head on how to apologize, beg for forgiveness, and even one idea on how to confess his feelings for Jay, but now - his head was empty.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, firm, but hoarse, _like someone who has screamed for hours._

Now he had no choice.

"I just wanted to see you. To say how happy I am that you are still alive and above all to apologize." 

Jay snorted.

"For what exactly? For lying to me, leaving me to my destiny in your apartment? Or was it the fact I almost died?" He rose.

Tim stared at him. His feelings balanced between anger, sadness, and regret - he didn't quite know which one was superior. He could just nod and leave, he knew a visit here would do nothing, but he felt disappointed. He _could_ still argue with the man, and surprised himself when he chos the second option, believing he would lose nothing anyway.

"Oh, forgive me that you are an irresponsible moron and you went alone!" He shouted. "Don't say it was only my fault, you're always getting into trouble! I wanted you to be safe!"

"Oh yeah, because leaving me in a place where the nut in a balaclava regularly breaks into is a superrrrrrr safe option." He laughed, beginning to clap slowly. "Well done, congratulations on the intellect."

At the mention of the person who turned out to be Brian, Tim's expression changed. Even Jay noticed it and scolded his thoughts for what he said. They have both lost a lot over these few years and he is not the only victim here.

"If you stayed there, nothing would've happened. His voice was calmer now. "I was planning to come back for you. I wanted to talk. We were supposed to face it together, Jay."

He sighed heavily, reaching for the guest chair, which he turned around backwards and sat down, placing his elbows on the backrest.

"And don't play the saint, you pulled me into this swamp again..." he mumbled.

"So it's my fault now?" Jay was annoyed.

"I didn't say that, it's obvious that if it wasn't for me, nothing would have started." He laughed bitterly, resting his chin on the back of the chair and looking down at the ground. "You have every right to hate me. I know I shouldn't have come here, but I wanted to see you one last time. Forgive me."

"You too." Jay whispered, looking at his hands.

"What?" Tim asked, looking up in surprise. He did not know what his former friend was aiming for. 

"You should also hate me, I pulled you into this, I lied to you, I made your file public, and the worst thing is that I only now realize what an idiot I am. God, I'm sorry. He covered his face with his hands. "I don't understand why you wanted to see me so badly."

Tim had to admit he didn't expect such a turn of events. He thought he had anticipated every version of this conversation, but Merrick, as always, had to surprise him with something else. He smiled to himself, standing up and grabbing his friend's hand. Now or never.

"I care about you, Jay. With how bad these last months were, I think you were one of the best things that happened to me. I think I love you and that is why I wanted to see you one last time. Then I might be able to move on..."

The man was silent for a long moment looking at Tim with eyes wide as saucers. The brunet could not read from the face of his companion how he feels about it, but he believed the dead, awkward silence as rejection. He was not surprised, but inside he felt terrible, he wanted to vomit, run away and hide as far as possible from those blue-eyes. Then he remembered he was still holding his hand, he was about to release it and leave, when Jay grasped him harder and pulled him. He probably wanted to pull him closer, but he was still too weak. Tim raised one eyebrow in a gesture of surprise.

"Wait, I ..." he hesitated. He was always extremely awkward when it came to feelings. - I think I feel the same for you.

Tim wasn't sure what should happen now, so he decided to do what he thought was best in this situation. He leaned over the slimmer man, gently grabbed his chin with one hand and slowly joined their lips.

The kiss was a little awkward, but full of feelings that had been smoldering in them for a long time.

Jay felt as if his heart was about to leap from his chest as Tim deepened the kiss and snuck his tongue slowly into his mouth.

Tim reluctantly pulled away from the man's mouth, who murmured grumpily, suggesting that he didn't want to either.

"I think we should stop, I told them I was your cousin ..." He whispered, still holding their faces close together.

"Come on, nobody can see us." Louis laughed, trying to attract the other to another kiss.

Tim smiled at these words and tried to move him over.

"Relax, we'll get back to it when you leave." He said, stroking his face. "Of course, if you want to stay with me."

"I think it's obvious I want to." He smiled charmingly and stretched to embrace Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID NOW https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510173


End file.
